Fluids based on halocarbons have thus found many applications in various industrial fields, in particular as heat transfer fluid, propellants, foaming agents, blowing agents, gaseous dielectrics, monomer or polymerization medium, support fluids, agents for abrasives, drying agents and fluids for energy production units.
Particular importance is given to fluids that have a low impact on the environment.
The advantage of using azeotropic or quasi-azeotropic fluids is that they do not fractionate, during evaporation processes and act (almost) as a pure body. However, it is difficult to identify novel fluids that meet these characteristics, since azeotropes cannot be predicted.